


High School Piracy

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hacker Danny, Hackers, Hacking, Hostage Situations, M/M, Rising Tide, Threats, grades tampering, school mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A case brings the detectives back to school. More abnormalities are beginning to affect student scholarships and applications. The detectives must rush to prevent an even bigger scandal.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next case. I wanted to have the detectives revisit Brooklyn Tech High. It took awhile to find a fic idea that would work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The community center begins their preparation for their play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mystery is a school mystery. There will be references to Ghost of Brooklyn Tech High.

Derek and Stiles were talking about the upcoming community center play.

"I am so excited to take a part in it!" Stiles beamed.

"They have narrowed it down to 12 Dancing Princesses, East of the Sun, West of the Moon or Thumbelina." Derek replied.

"Those all seem so fun." Stiles mused.

"Let's go place our vote." Derek said.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled close and watched movies.

"Are you going to help with the play?" Bucky asked his husband.

"Not sure. We have a few months." Steve replied.

"I wonder what they might pick." Bucky mused referring to the choices.

"I have no idea." Steve sighed as he rested his head on his husband's chest. Bucky kissed his forehead and grinned.

* * *

**_warehouse, downtown Manhattan;  
_ **

A mysterious event was happening in a warehouse. People from all walks of life gathered in a room. The meeting had a dark joy to it. New potential hopefuls surrounded the leader.

"Welcome. You are now entering Rising Tide." Miles Lydon announced, starting the meeting. A few minutes later, he got down to business.

"Please stand for initiation. It's time to prove yourselves. Let the evening finally begin!" he declared. The room buzzed with applause.


	2. Fire Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The families plus Stiles, Danielle, and Isaac gathered for breakfast. They made crepes with berry sauce. The group ate it all up.

The family talked about all of their day's plans. When breakfast ended, they collected dishes and set them in the dish washer.

* * *

About four hours later, Zack, Ace, Cassie, the twins, and Lottie met in the yard at recess. They played around and beamed.

"I love recess!" Pietro exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve met for lunch at Panera Bread. They ate steak and white cheddar panini sandwiches, bread, vegetarian summer corn chowder and cream of chicken and wild rice soup. For dessert, they had shamrock cookies. They had strawberry and mango smoothies to drink.

They shared their sandwiches and fed some soup to each other. Bucky kissed Steve softly and grinned.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High, Brooklyn;_ **

Stiles and Allison were in their Calculus class when the fire alarm went off. They were confused and annoyed. They met up with Isaac, Ryan, Alicia, and Hanabi in the school yard. The girls were glad while Isaac had a confused expression on his face.

"We missed laps." Alicia announced.

"What the hell is going on?" Isaac wanted to know.

"I have no idea. The teachers haven't said a world" Stiles replied.

"I see no fire, so what is going on?" Allison pondered.

* * *

**_Asgard, Manhattan;_ **

Asgard had just been decorated for St. Patrick's day. Green decor was everywhere. Rose stepped back to show Odin and Frigga the final results.

Orange, white, and green pennant banners and streamers hung from the ceiling with swirl leprechauns and green garland. The Irish flag was hung up next to the registers. A sign proclaiming Happy St. Patrick's Day hung over the main entrance.

Leprechauns, pots of gold, rainbows, and shamrock decals covered the doors and windows. Matching cut outs were placed in various sections. Irish colored balloons and helium balloons were placed in corners of various sections throughout the store. Green tinsel garland were wrapped around pillars and lamps. Rainbows, pots of gold, and shamrocks confetti were sprinkled on tables and shelves. There was even a rainbow pinata.

"This is fantastic." Odin smiled. They thanked them for their time and compliments.

* * *

That evening, Dylan and Bronwen had some alone time. They cuddled.

"How are you feeling? Is the baby moving any?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing really. Just small flutters." Bronwen replied.

"You look great." Dylan smiled. Then he and Bronwen nuzzled close and rubbed her belly.


	3. Computer Shut Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sophomores take a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to the skating rink. They put on roller skates and went skating. The time at the rink was fun.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks community center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives had a normal day at the agency. Stiles and the other seniors used their free time to go over college applications. While Skye, Derek, and some others talked about who had the worst exes ever.

"Never again." Skye was saying as she shook her head.

"Nothing can top Derek's story, though." Corey replied.

"Let's all be sure not to make the same mistakes." Trip said.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Dylan and Bronwen watched Heather and the rest of the crew finish baking march treats. The theme was St. Patrick's day. So Irish recipes were used for some of their creations.

There were the usual sugar cookie cut outs in the shapes of leprechauns, rainbows with pots o' gold, shamrocks, and celtic crosses.

In addition to the sugar cookies, there were the usual chocolate cupcakes with buttercream frosting on top. However the frosting was dyed green. There were other flavors such as green velvet and pistachio.

The other treats were chocolate mint brownies and Irish recipes. The Irish recipes consisted of apple cake with custard sauce, Irish potato candy using coconut and cream cheese, Irish lemon pudding, Irish pancakes with fruits, whipped cream, and fudge.

There was even special treats made for adults only. Said treats was Guinness cake and mint-julep cupcakes, and green tea.

There was green drinks created for the month; both smoothies and shakes. The shakes consisted of Shamrock and mint chocolate. For smoothies, the flavors were; vanilla lime green, kiwi and spinach, green apple, grape, and honeydew.

A special section of treats was set aside for White Day. Said treats were angel food cupcakes with vanilla buttercream frosting, white chocolate covered pretzels, white cheddar cheese popcorn, and marshmallow pops covered in white sugar sprinkles and crystals.

"Those look perfect." Bronwen beamed.

"Now, let's treat ourselves to some." Dylan added.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High, Brooklyn;_ **

Mason and the other sophomores were taking their computer science tests. Shortly after everyone sat down, there was a disturbance.

"Sir, the computers are going crazy." Corey said. The teacher was shocked.

"We double checked the server." he said before sitting down and typing a few keys. After several minutes, the teacher sighed and gave up.

"Sorry, guys, but we'll have to start over." he announced. Cries of dismay could be heard.

Elsewhere, Miles met with Jayne Miller. Their demeanor was somber.

"This meeting and everything said do not leave this room." Miles stated. The blonde nodded.

"Alright." Jayne responded. They began to talk about their plans.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple nuzzled in close.

"There are some things going on at the high school." Steve said.

"What is the problem?" Bucky wanted to know.

"The sophomores were forced to restart their tests in the computer labs." Steve revealed.

"I'd be furious." Bucky winced before kissing his husband. Steve accepted the kiss with a sigh.


	4. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get their new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. HA will be updated tmw.

Ken, Dylan, and Obito met in the teacher's lounge. All three teachers were visibly upset.

"This is the final straw!" Obito exclaimed.

"They are disrupting our students' education." Ken had to agree.

"We need to call in the police in as well." Dylan sighed.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills, California;  
_ **

Ethan and Danny had some alone time. They put in a movie; The Mask. They laughed at the ridiculous movie. Eventually, they began to make out, forgetting the whole film.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community center, Brooklyn;_ **

Skye, Trip, Helen, and Derek were doing paperwork when Miles turned up.

"What are you doing here?!" Skye wasn't happy to see her ex.

"I just wanted to see you." Miles was undaunted.

"You saw me. Now get lost." Skye wasn't amused.

"Now, you don't really meant that." Miles said. For a reply, Trip and Derek stood up and threw Miles out.

"And stay out!" Derek declared.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High;_ **

Stiles and his friends were personally contacted by the principal. After they accepted the case, they were given a thick folder.

"Here are all the instances of grade tampering." he said.

"Thank you." Stiles said, as he accepted the folder. Then the meeting ended and they left.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled under the covers in their bed. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve plan Lottie's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.   
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned. I apologize but researching wedding cake fillings is plain confusing. Too many conflicting information.

The shadowy figure was gleeful and smirking as they scanned their checklist. Thoughts raced through their heads.

 _It is all working so well. But the show must goes on._ They mused before resuming their plan.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives began their investigation by visiting the computer lab. Skye sat down and worked her magic on the computer.

"These are definitely the work of hackers." she announced.

"How did they do this?" Allison wanted to know.

"I can't find a trail per se. So they are pros." Skye replied.

"Well, we have proof of tampering." Derek sighed.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to the karaoke bar. They danced around and shared snacks. They finished their rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" before leaving the booth.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve discussed the plans for Lottie's party. They went down a checklist of details.

"What kind of theme?" Bucky was saying. Steve thought it over before offering up a suggestion.

"I think she would like fairies." Steve mused. They checked the item off.

"How about the cake? Chocolate or what?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Red velvet." Steve replied.

"She will love it." Bucky smiled. Before they resumed planning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and Pepper ate cake samples. The flavors were red velvet to pink champagne. They were currently trying to decide on the wedding cake flavor. They already knew that there would be cake for the kids. Since the flavors they preferred wasn't kid friendly. The various choices were coconut or pink champagne or vanilla with caramel buttercream.

In the end, they decided on a five layer cake with different flavors and fillings. The layers consisted of red velvet, french vanilla with raspberry, chocolate, strawberry, and lemon. The fillings would be either strawberries, or raspberries, or ganache. The cake would then be covered with buttercream frosting with matching sugar flowers.

"This will be beautiful." Pepper smiled. She kissed Tony and beamed.


	6. Rising Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye tells the detectives about an old organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.  
> Some of the characters appearing here, I borrowed from other fandoms. One particular character is going under an alias. More on that later.

Skye and the detectives were in the main office. They sat around the table talking.

"I joined the Rising Tide when I left the foster home." Skye began.

"What is the Rising Tide?" Derek asked.

"It is an anarchist group made up of tech wizards. At least that is what I thought at first. I found out otherwise." Skye began. The group looked at each other, as Skye continued speaking.

"At some point, the tests to join started to get weird. I asked Miles about it. He claimed it must be my imagination. I had no choice but to accept it even if Jayne acted too gleeful. Eventually, things came to an head when the FBI arrested one of the recruits." Skye sighed. They were stunned.

"The FBI?" they asked. Stiles narrowed his eyes. This was all too familiar!

"The recruit Danny Mahealani was arrested because he hacked into classified files. The witness program was mentioned. Turns out that Rising Tide is a cult for hackers." Skye's face darkened.

"I dumped him after that. That was it for me." she finished.

A hour later, Stiles called Danny.

"I know about you and Rising Tide." he announced. Danny was horrified.

"I tried to leave that behind!" he exclaimed. Ethan raised his eyebrow,

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What's your side of the story? I have Skye's." Stiles replied.

"I got the name from a few friends on the Net." Danny began. Then he in turned introduced Stiles to Penelope Garcia, Alex Hardison, and Wade.

"We decided to leave after the stakes got higher." Penelope revealed.

"We need to find the leader Miles Lydon." Stiles explained.

"Find his second, Jayne and you'll have better luck at ending Rising Tide." Alex warned.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks community center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They needed to find Miles and his mysterious second in command fast.

"We are here to discuss our mission to find Miles and Jayne." Derek began.

"According to Danny's friends. Miles' second in command Jayne is the brains of the operation. There's many conflicting reports on who Jayne really is. She officially goes by Jayne, but they found several IDs with her picture on them and different names on said IDs one day, when they ended up in her room by mistake." Stiles said.

"Can we just focus on finding Jayne instead?" Trip asked. He really didn't want to see Miles again.

"Miles gets so cocky." Skye warned.

"That's why we can take him down easily." Derek replied.

"You may have a harder time with Jayne though." Skye warned.

"We will take her down regardless." Stiles vowed.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence;_ **

Steve started working on his commissions. Tony wanted a portrait of Pepper for a wedding gift. A new client Gai Maito asked for a painting based on a wedding photograph. It was for their 10th wedding anniversary. Ian wanted to give Darcy a scenery painting for her birthday. Steve rolled up his sleeves and got deep into his work.

* * *

**_a warehouse in downtown Manhattan;_ **

Rising Tide had a meeting. Many hackers were there. Lex Murphy and Jack Marshall wanted to know what the situation was.

Others went by their online handles, no one really wanted cops nor the FBI to pay them a visit. Several of the hackers were well known in the community; Trinity, Crash Override, Acid Burn, Phantom Phreak, Root, Chaos and Max Mouse were amongst them.

"I call this meeting to order." Miles was saying. Then he launched into a speech. The followers listened to every work. They were under his spell.

Unknown to the group, Wade was monitoring the meeting. He looked everyone with eyes of a hawk. He had complete control, no one would spot him.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple spread a duvet over their legs and relaxed. They cuddled. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. HA will be updated tmw.

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

Stiles, Allison, and Isaac were working in the office when the computer screens went black. They were confused.

"Skye didn't tell us about any reboots." Isaac said. The screen glitched and then turned red. A message appeared in glowing words.

" **STAY AWAY!** " the message read.

"Call the others. This is serious." Stiles stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris went out on a date. They went to a pizzeria. They ordered an old favorite and talked about their youth. They kissed and smiled happily.

* * *

Elsewhere, the shadowy figure fumed. They were pissed off.

"They keep interfering!" they seethed as they paced the floor angrily.

"We have to do away with them." they finally decided. Then the figure began to carefully plan their demise.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

A Taste of Home began their St. Patrick and White Day sale. The treats sold out swiftly.

"We need more marshmallow pops and mint chocolate shakes!" Mika was saying.

"Alright. Mika, handle inventory while I start the shakes." Clint responded. Hinata went to open another bag of marshmallows. In the end, the sale was a perfect success, but they would have to go shopping.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled into each other.

"Did the kids tell you about the hack?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Bucky replied.

"Stark is sending techs to help." he finished.

"I hope that they can help." Steve sighed. Bucky kissed his hand.

"Don't worry about the kids. They will be fine." he reassured.


	8. Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives begin their surveillance in the Rising Tide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. CH 8 will be posted next.  
> I have some bad news. We're having relatives visiting next week. So starting next Wed, I won't be able to update my fics until the Monday-Tuesday next. I'm sorry, but the plans for the visit have been in the works for months. I promise to have several chapters ready for posting when the time for posting comes.

Ryan and Cheyenne talked over Skype. They were excited and chatting away.

"What will we do first?" Ryan asked.

"I can take you to meet the horses. They get skittish and I don't want to take the chance of them getting too scared of you." Cheyenne responded.

"By the way, buy your plane tickets as soon as possible." Cheyenne added.

"Already on it." Ryan responded.

In the meantime, Danny, Penelope, and Alex talked over Skype as they tracked Rising Tide.

"They usually aren't this easy to watch." Penelope was saying.

"They must be feeling relaxed, since this is their home turf. They're in a warehouse in Manhattan." Alex replied.

"What do we know about the hacker?" Danny wanted to know.

"Not much worth mentioning." Penelope answered.

"We'll keep looking. There has to be something." Danny said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They met with computer technicians. One was quiet and wore glasses. The second tech was a young woman clad in all black from head to toe. Her hair was short and spiky. The last tech was the spokesperson.

"We looked all over your computer's network." Sean was saying.

"Thank you again, Sean, Tyler, and Faye." Derek said.

"It's no problem. We are doing our job." Sean said.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had bonding time. They made muffins. They had a lot of fun mixing and trying new recipes. After the muffins were done, they sat down to eat their hard work.

**_Odinson house, Brooklyn;_ **

Thor and Jane bonded with Harley. They watched cartoons together. Harley laughed at all of the classic gags. Thor squeezed Harley and kissed his family.

* * *

**_Yukimura apartment, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Kira and Malia hung out and ate ice cream. They made sundaes and put on reality shows.

"This is the perfect day for relaxing." Malia smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time away from work and responsibilities. Steve sat in Bucky's lap to cuddle.

"The cake concept is done." Bucky was saying. Steve beamed,

"Thanks for doing the leg work on that." he responded.

"It's no problem, baby." Bucky replied. They kissed softly and continued to sit in silence.


	9. Fire Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hacker goes after a bigger target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.  
> Several characters mentioned, I got them from various fandoms. Max Mouse comes from one of my favorite TV show. It is out on DVD now. I'm not revealing who they are until ch 10.

**_warehouse in downtown Manhattan;_ **

A few days later, the Rising Tide had a meeting. They were on alert more than usual. Security was tight. No one was getting in or out.

While the meeting was underway, the hacker met with their mentor Max Mouse.

"How are you protege?" Max Mouse asked.

"I'm doing well. I just have a nuisance to deal with." came the reply.

"You will deal with them. You have never failed in hacking." Max warned.

"I won't fail. I never fail." they vowed.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to a movie. Logan had them emotionally snared and them cry in the end.

"No one told me I would cry!" Stiles groused.

* * *

**_Detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;  
_ **

The detectives gathered for a meeting in the office with Danny and Ethan available aka speakerphone. They needed to discuss finding Miles and Jayne. They were frustrated with the lack of progress.

"Manhattan is filled with warehouses. How are we going to pick one to search?" Cora wanted to know.

"Start researching companies and look for articles about closed warehouses." Derek declared.

"I'll handle it," Danny offered.

"I know them well. Let me get this." he finished.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The hacker was seated at their computer. They were trying to hack into Stark industries. They tried to breach the firewall of the Stark Industry database. Sadly, they kept getting trapped and their computer was almost shut down.

"Damn! I need to stop before they realize that I was trying." they cursed.

* * *

That evening, the kids were down for the night so the parents had the time to themselves. Bucky had his husband in his arms as they spooned in their bed. Steve sighed and Bucky kissed him once more.


	10. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get their big break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. HA will be updated next. Then tmw, ch 10 will be posted. I know, that's a lot of updates. But remember, starting Wed i won't be able to update for nearly a week. So I'm trying to get this fic done ASAP.

A day later, the hacker was at it again. They moved back towards the detective agency's server. Unluckily or luckily, depending whoever you asked, Skye's tracking program ran and got the IP address.

"That's it. I'm letting this go for now." they decided. They logged off but not before Skye got everything that she needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dylan and Bronwen went to the doctor for an ultrasound. The ultrasound was routine. Bronwen laid down on the table and gel was rubbed on her swelling belly. Soon, a picture appeared on the screen.

"Here your baby is developing at a normal rate." the doctor announced. The expecting parents gazed at the screen with awe.

"It's so precious," Dylan gasped. The sonogram was printed out and they given it with a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had a meeting in the office. They looked at Skye's data. They each took a faction of the data to examine.

"The IP address led to a computer in the school." Skye announced. They looked at each other. Could it be another teacher?

"We'll need to set a trap." Trip stated. They brainstormed and threw around ideas.

"We'll get them." Liam vowed.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Work has me really tired." Bucky mentioned. Steve frowned,

"Are you not getting breaks?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, but I have to work more for our vacation." Bucky replied.

"What about your birthday?" Steve questioned.

"I have the day off." Bucky replied.

"Perfect. I can make a nice romantic dinner." Steve smiled. They kissed and relaxed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

The detectives hid in the computer lab after class. They settled in to wait and see. The hacker returned to the room and set up their computer. They pulled up the coding for police files on the Rising Tide.

"Take your hands off the keyboard!" Derek commanded as the detectives emerged from hiding. The hacker flinched and sighed.


	11. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rising Tide breaks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-epi will be posted next. My relatives decided to stay at a hotel instead. So regular updates this week.

The detectives surrounded the hacker. Derek locked the door and everyone stood by a window. Tyler rolled his eyes.

All of sudden, the members of the Rising Tide opened the door. They held a group of teachers at gunpoint.

"Hello, Skye. Been awhile hasn't it?" Jayne smirked.

* * *

The furious and terrified teachers were herded inside. The detectives were just as furious.

"Now you resort to kidnapping." Skye glared. Tyler took a deep breath before speaking,

"I did everything. I did well if I do say myself." he confessed. Jayne stepped forward,

"You all will know me as Max Mouse." she announced.

"You?!" Skye exclaimed. As if on cue, the loudspeakers crackled and the principal made an announcement.

"Students, faculty, and staff, may I have your attention? We will engage in a code 1. All teachers lock your doors and do not move."

* * *

With the school locked down, everyone was trapped. The detectives were irritated.

"Well, this is a dilemma." Miles sighed.

Unknown to everyone, law enforcement had arrived. They converged on the school and cordoned off all routes leading to and from Brooklyn Tech. The SWAT teams were out in force.

The principal met them at the entrance and let them enter the school. They stalked the hallways to find the intruder.

* * *

The police made it to the lab door in ten minutes. The hostages were rescued after tear gas was thrown in. Rising Tide members was all taken in custody. However, some members refused to go peacefully. Allison, Stiles, and Trip were all shot.

The trio were rushed to the hospital, and the hackers dragged out. One of Parrish's fellow detectives recognized Jayne.

"Janice Hall? Long time no see." Gaby greeted the older woman. Jayne was visibly upset.

"Time for you to go to jail." Hector added before Jayne was dragged away.

* * *

**_New York-Presbyterian/Neill Cornell Medical Center;_ **

A few hours later, the detectives and friends camped out in the waiting room for news. They were on pins and needles. Finally Bruce came out of the operating room with Rachel.

"Good news. Your friends will be fine, but they must stay in the hospital for a few days." he announced.

"Thank God," Derek sighed.

"You may visit them." Rachel smiled.


	12. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives learn about Jayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-Epi will be posted next.  
> This chapter explains where I got Janice from. I found her from a tv show that came out in the early 90s. It is on dvd.

The media covered the whole scandal. The public was in an uproar about a cult being under their noses the last five years. Everyone was talking about the Rising Tide holding Brooklyn Tech High hostage. The school tried to defuse the situation but it still blew up.

Meanwhile, the police authorized the custody exchange to the FBI. Their prisoners vainly tried to escape but were unable to due to them wearing ankle and wrist bracelets.

The officials shook hands and the FBI left with the hackers. The case was finally closed.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper were alone. They worried about the teens.

"They will be fine. Do not worry." Tony reassured.

The principal met with the teens. The faculty wanted to thank them.

"Thank you so much for helping us." he said.

"It was no problem." Kira responded.

"If you need help in the future. You know where to find us." Cora added as they took their leave.

* * *

**_New York Presbyterian/Neill Cornell Medical Center;  
_ **

Stiles, Allison, and Trip were released. They thanked the staff for their care. After saying goodbye to the nursing staff, they were driven home to recover.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives received visitors from Gaby and her friends.

"Jamal and Lenni knew Janice better. They can explain her past better." Gaby began.

"We were classmates at Hurston Middle School." Jamal started. Soon, the entire story unfolded.

**_Over twenty-three years ago, a young teenage girl named Janice Hall was invisible. No one paid her any attention, not even her classmates. Due to her desperate need for attention; Max Mouse was born._ **

**_Max Mouse went on to terrorize everyone at school with pranks. From throwing out red herrings to causing a classmate to get arrested due to falsified charges. She was unstoppable._ **

**_Sadly one of Max's pranks caused some detectives to sit up and take notice. In the end, Max Mouse was unmasked, and she turned in..._ **

"We thought she had learned her lesson after being arrested. Apparently that wasn't the case." Jamal groaned.

"Janice wanted attention. We all know that she got a power rush from all the trouble she caused." Lenni pointed out.

"Wait, why was she arrested? Last I checked you didn't get arrested for playing practical jokes!" Isaac objected.

"One of her favorite pranks was messing with the fire alarms. It was annoying at first until someone died." Lenni explained.

"Eh?!" Skye was shocked.

"Everyday, there was always a fire drill. Everyone were pissed. The fire department was on a first name basis with Ms. Kelly by that point." Lenni recalled.

"One day, when the fire fighters were at Hurston, a real fire happened on the other side of the town. A little kid died because the fire fighters couldn't get there on time." Jamal answered. They were all shocked.

"So she was always a danger!" Kira gasped.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The pair was cuddled close.

"How are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"A lot better now that the kids are safe." Steve replied. Bucky kissed his worried husband.

"They're safe." he reassured.


	13. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's birthday finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted. I know, a lot. But I was on a roll.

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Stiles, Kira, and Malia hung out in the penthouse. The trio played Super Mario and relaxed.

"Whoever made this level is the devil himself!" Malia exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan and Danny talked with Skye and the others in a group chat. They talked about the Rising Tide and Jayne's past. They were still shocked over Jayne's past.

"That explains a lot." Penelope mused.

"Yeah, but her stunt to get attention was way too extreme. She created a monster with that one." Alec replied.

"Whoever her name is, I'm glad that Rising Tide is gone." Wade declared.

"It's finally done for." Danny nodded.

* * *

One day, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to an amusement park; Coney Island. They got their wrists and got ready to go on rides. The friends yelled and laughed as they rode the high thrill rides.

"That was awesome!" Liam cheered.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve's place was buzzing as Bucky's 30th birthday party was in full swing. The refreshment table was piled with platters full with wings and pizza. Another table had plates of cookies and the fruit punch bowl. Coolers was filled with beer and water bottles. 

Steve brought out the cake and began singing Happy Birthday. The cake was chocolate with white buttercream frosting on top. After the cake was cut and slices handed out, Bucky kissed his husband and fed him cake. It was a perfect birthday.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They laid down to cuddle. After they were tucked in, Bucky and Steve kissed each other good night and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is trouble at the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be next. The title is Scepter of Southern Cross.

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

It was a regular day at the agency. The detectives were going through paperwork and making plans with Ryan and Alicia for their trip.

"I can't wait to go!" Alicia cheered.

* * *

**_Ryan's room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Ryan and Alicia huddled around Ryan's laptop in order to talk with Cheyenne.

"Guys, something freaky is happening at the ranch. The horses got spooked last night and we went to check. Someone was standing there and we went to call the police. But when we got back, nothing was there." Cheyenne announced.

"What?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"My question exactly!" Cheyenne replied.

"You have a ghost haunting on your hands." Alicia sighed.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to a music festival. They had fun and danced hard in the mosh pit.

"This night is perfect!" Erica beamed.

* * *

**_Dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Isaac and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of chicken parmesan and spaghetti. There was salad and herb bread on the side. 

The family chatted away happily as they ate. They enjoyed the delicious dinner, some even went back for seconds. Then Rose got up to retrieve the dessert.

"Here we go! German chocolate cheesecake!" she beamed.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve cuddled in his husband's lap. Bucky nuzzled him and smiled. He was so in love.

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The MacKenzie gamily was just sitting down to a late dinner when the foreman pounded on the back door. Bard got up to answer it. Dallas was panicking and Bard became worried.

"Dallas? What's the matter?" he asked.

"There is an issue with the horses." came the reply. Bard rushed out with him to get answers. What was causing all of this?


End file.
